


The Longest Moments

by Veilrony



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dissociation, M/M, Mental Illness, i cant remember if i posted this already lmao forgive me, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veilrony/pseuds/Veilrony
Summary: literally this is so short but idc, my reibert tag now(SHITTY PEOPLE DO NOT INTERACT)





	The Longest Moments

The longest moments were always the one without Bertolt.

The ones where Reiner was left alone with his thoughts, memories, and guilts. Wishing that none of it had happened and sometimes feeling like maybe, some other Reiner had done those things. That the current Reiner could never have done those things. Yet that he still deserved whatever he was feeling.

Even in the moments after those, when Bertolt came back, Reiner wasn’t able to do anything but stare and nod dumbly to words he’d never remember later, even if those words were absolutely vital.

It was in another one of those moments that Reiner sat in, yet again feeling the touch of Bertolt’s hands on his shoulder. Where he crouched down beside him and then leaned into Reiner’s shoulder. Reiner leaned back, unsure what else to do. At least he was there, but he didn’t know what to feel. In times like these, he never did.

“Are you ok?” he heard Bertolt say.

“Mhm…” He didn’t want to think of this anymore, but the thoughts still creeped in.

“Alright,” Bertolt said. They leaned against each other for the longest time. Even with the welcoming warmth and distraction, Bertolt wasn’t really distracting him.

“Hey,” Bertolt said. “There’s a training session in half an hour. We’re using the 3D gear for real…”

“Mhm.” Reiner leaned off of Bertolt and back into the tree. He didn’t want this in the first place.

“I think it’s nice that we’re getting so close to being real soldiers…”

“Huh…” Reiner stared off into the distance, not taking any particular notice in anything. “I guess.”

He felt something press in his hair, Bertolt kissing the top of his head as he got up. 

“Do you wanna head out now then?” Reiner asked.

Bertolt nodded, holding his hand out for Reiner to take. He did, and they started to walk a slowly towards the barracks. He started to become more aware of his boots getting wet from the morning dew, the muted sounds of birds coming back to fill his ears.

Bertolt squeezed Reiner’s hand tighter, and Reiner squeezed back.

The moments without Bertolt were the longest, but it was moments like these--however short they were--that made the long ones worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> literally this is so short but idc, my reibert tag now
> 
> (SHITTY PEOPLE DO NOT INTERACT)


End file.
